Light-emitting elements are known in which, for example, a wavelength conversion member in which phosphor particles are dispersed in a resin such as epoxy or silicone is disposed in contact with a blue LED element. In recent applications, LEDs are increasingly replaced by laser diodes (LDs) which have a high energy efficiency and are easily adaptable to miniaturization and increase in output.
Lasers apply high-energy light to a local site. When laser light is focused onto a resin, the irradiated site is burnt. A known approach to this problem is to use all-inorganic wavelength conversion members that contain an inorganic binder in place of a resin which constitutes the wavelength conversion member (Patent Literatures 1 to 6).
Further, wavelength conversion members have been presented in which a phosphor layer is enclosed in contact with or interposed between heatsinks (Patent Literature 7). Patent Literature 7, however, does not explicitly describe how and which portion of the phosphor layer is placed in contact with the heatsinks.